Uncle Sebastian's wee angel
by cvreitzer
Summary: Somehow Sebastian is left with Isabela's small daughter for the day.  Hawke tried to warn him she was a handful, but Sebastian wouldn't listen.  Or admit defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a prompt on dragon kmeme. **

**The prompt : _Because we've seen tiny versions of lots of characters, and this anon would like to continue to see tiny versions of more characters! Don't care how it happens, but I would love to see a little Izzy. I can totally pricture her being a complete, but entirly loveable, brat. Authoranon can have my heart and soul if Sebastian is the one who has to look after her, and she causes all sorts of mayhem in the chantry (looking up sister's skirts, sliding down the railing of the stairs, hiding in the confession box and scaring the bejesus out of people coming to confess, painting silly faces on andreaste's statue, and otherwise terrorizing everyone.) all the while Sebastian is attempting to keep her under control._**

**This was my take on it. Hope you enjoy it. Note the name I gave Isabela's daughter, Nerina, means sea nymph. Thought that was appropriate for Isabela.**

**Sebastian**

I don't know how it happened. I don't know why she thought I should be the one left with the wee angel. No, more like wee devil. How could anyone so sweet looking cause so much trouble?

My day had started off fairly typical. Fenris coming by, pretending he wasn't listening to the Chant. Pretending he was simply readjusting his leggings as he knelt in prayer. Hawke breezing through looking for him, off to some unknown adventure. Again. Without me. Maker, but sometimes I wished I wasn't confined by the vows.

Then something odd happened. For a moment I held my breath, fearful the world was going to end, or the Maker would rain down holy fire and burn the chantry to the ground. Isabela walked into the Chantry. On her own accord. Without Hawke dragging her here for some mission or another.

I smiled as I spotted the wee one behind her. Little Nerina was an absolute doll. I hadn't been around the child much. Her Auntie Merrill being her primary caretaker. But I had noticed Merrill hesitating by the back of the Chantry when Hawke came through hunting Fenris.

None of us knew who the father was. And only Aveline was brave enough to keep pressing her about it. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who the father was. For the child shared the same eyes of her Auntie Hawke. And the fair skin. I had a feeling the flirtatious nature of Carver and Isabela had finally gotten to a more…intimate level. Not that I would dare to broach the subject. I wasn't so sure Hawke would take too kindly Isabela seducing her brother. Or if the rumors were true, her sister as well.

I smiled and bent down to address the small girl who looked up at me with lyrium blue eyes. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure? It isn't often I get to see wee Nerina." The little girl ducked her head shyly and clung to her mother's far too short top…dress…whatever that scrap of fabric was that she insisted on wearing.

"Well, then today is your lucky day, Uncle Sebastian." Isabela smiled at me. I felt the first inclining of fear when she emphasized uncle. I should have run then. If I had only known what was going to happen… "You are going to get to spend a lot of time with her. You're such a treasure. I don't know why Hawke just doesn't make you leave the Chantry and keep you locked up in her room for days on end." She kissed my cheek and began backing away. "Bye, Angel. Be good for Uncle Sebastian. I'll be back for her later."

"Isabela…wait!" I yelled totally confused by what had just happened. Isabela blew me a kiss and disappeared out the door. I looked down at the child who was looking up at me. She seemed impossibly small and fragile now that I was supposed to be looking after her. I rubbed my face worriedly. What was I supposed to do with her? She was what, three? Four now? What did you do with a toddler anyway?

"Well, what do we have here? A new friend, Sebastian?" Elthina asked coming closer to smile at the small girl. The girl gave her a shy smile and then clung to my leg. Some of my fear dissolved as she looked up at me with those big innocent eyes. Eyes that reminded me far too much of a woman who was plaguing my mind of late. But they were eyes I knew and loved. How hard could this be to watch her?

I lifted her up and snuggled her into my arms. She threw hers tightly around my neck and buried her face in them. "This is Nerina. Isabela's daughter. Apparently I'm keeping her today."

Elthina patted my arm. "Well, good luck with that then. I do believe there were some new toys donated yesterday. Why don't you take her and let her find something to play with?"

I was on my way to do just that when Hawke burst back in the Chantry. She glanced around wildly and then locked eyes with me. She hurried towards me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I glanced at her hound, Bandit who was vibrating with happiness as he looked at Nerina. Nerina squealed and wiggled out of my arms to throw hers around Bandit's neck.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I can see the Chantry is still standing so you must not have had her long." Hawke said giving me a smile.

"Nerina?" I asked looking down puzzled at the adorable little girl who had her mother's pretty face and was crawling all over the large dog.

"That would be the one. I came to rescue you." She smiled at the two of them as they played on the ground.

"Rescue me?"

"Nerina can be a…bit of a handful." Hawke said slowly.

"Are you suggesting I can't handle a wee child?" I asked frowning at her.

"I'm suggesting handling Nerina might be a bit of a challenge." She said trying to be diplomatic. "I thought I would grab her and take her off your hands."

"Weren't you on some mission?" I asked.

"Well…yes, but…"

"I can handle her, Hawke."

"Sebastian…" She said with a sigh. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Alright, you win. Just…don't say I didn't warn you. I'll leave Bandit here with you. She loves him. And he can keep up with her. If it gets to be too much go to my house. Sandal and Orana are really good with her."

"I've got this." I shooed her. She sighed and shook her head.

"There is something…appealing about a man taking care of a child." She gave me that teasing look that drove me insane and then knelt down to Nerina.

"Rina, be a good girl for Uncle Sebastian, okay?"

"Kay." She said and noisily kissed Hawke's cheek. Hawke let her go and she rushed back to Bandit.

"We shouldn't be long." She promised.

"Go on, woman. I've got this." Little did I know those would be famous last words.


	2. Chapter 2

It started off easy enough. She played with Bandit for a while. Then played with the toys. I was needed to help with moving some books.

"Nerina, stay here with Bandit. I'll be right back." I said. She looked up at me from the picture she was coloring.

"Kay, Unca Bastin." She said giving me a big smile. Maker, but the girl was a cutie. I didn't know what Hawke's problem was. I could handle this angel. She trusted me to watch her back against demons and bandits. I would show her, I thought smugly.

I came back to find an empty room. There was no Nerina. No Bandit. I looked around slightly worried. I hurried from the room and went straight to Elthina's office. It was closest to the room I had left them in. I knocked but didn't get a response.

I opened the door hoping to find Nerina hiding. I found evidence of Nerina and Bandit. But no Nerina. "Sweet Maker! I'm a dead man!" I cried looking at the damage done to Elthina's office. I prayed that there was another explanation for this. Surely there was another child running around here. But then I saw the inky paw prints. Even if there was another child running around the Chantry, I doubted they would have a mabari.

The walls all around Elthina's office once white, were now a rainbow of colors up to three feet from the ground. How had she had time to draw so much? I moved into the room and righted the spilled inkwell. I groaned as I saw pictures drawn all over the notes on Elthina's desk. And the paw prints.

I stared at the damage only for a moment. I felt relief when I found the discarded colors. At least she wasn't coloring anything else. Maybe Elthina would understand. She was a forgiving woman after all.

I rushed out of there and began asking everyone I passed if they had seen a wee dark haired beauty with a large mabari. This was met with puzzled looks and shakes of heads. I was growing frantic when I heard an angry cry.

"The gardens! They are ruined! It looks like someone took a club to the vegetables!" Exclaimed Sister Helen as she entered from the garden door.

"Who would have done such a thing?" Asked Sister Sarah as she joined her. I had a sinking feeling I knew who. I slipped past them and noticed the muddy trail heading towards the kitchens.

"Look at this mud! I just cleaned these floors!" Sister Agnes complained as she caught sight of the mud.

"I'm so sorry, Sister Agnes." I said as I reached her.

"Sebastian? Why would you be sorry?" She asked.

"Um…that you have to do it again. I don't suppose you've seen a wee girl and a large mabari running around have you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Lost your charge already?" She asked with a laugh. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Drats! I should have said less than half a day."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We sisters were guessing when you would realize you were in over your head." I frowned at her.

"Wait…the sisters were betting I was going to fail?" I asked feeling embarrassed and horrified.

"Not betting per say." She said giving me an apologetic grin. "And seriously Sebastian, you are a good man, but you don't know a thing about children."

"I can handle her." I frowned at her.

"Sure, sure. Go on. If I spot them, I'll let you know." She said shooing me on. I wasn't sure what was worse, the fact everyone thought I would fail at this, or the fact the sisters were betting on it.

I followed the trail to the kitchens where Sister Ines was fuming. I looked around in dismay. "My pies!" Exclaimed Sister Ines. "Look what they did to my pies! And my kitchen!"

The kitchen was in a sticky and tasty looking disarray. Pie pans on the floor, pie filling dripping down from the walls. Tiny foot prints and larger paw prints in some along the table. Flour bags knocked over and spilling along the ground. More damning prints in the white flour.

I laughed a nervous laugh and gave her an apologetic smile. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Sister Ines. I'm trying."

"Try harder. They went that way." She snapped pointing towards the door of the main hall. "Screaming something about death to the dire bunnies or some such nonsense."

What in the Maker's name was a dire bunny? Damn Varric and his wild tales. I hurried into the main hall of the Chantry wishing I still had a muddy trail to follow. But the muddy, floury, sticky pie mess of a trail ended on the Chantry runner in the sanctuary room.

An angry looking woman approached me. "What sort of place is this that lets children and animals run wild in it? I had hoped that Kirkwall would prove to be more civilized than barbaric Ferelden, but it isn't much better than there. Oh, how I wish we were back in Orlais!" Cried the woman in a heavily Orlesian accent.

"Do you know which way they went?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know that? I was here trying to say a prayer when they raced through shouting that the Dread Wolf would get us all. What in the Maker's name is a dread wolf? And what sort of parent allows their small child to ride a wild beast like that?"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. And it's just a wee girl having a bit of fun." I said trying to contain my sigh. Damn Merrill and her stories.

"Yes, quite reasonable. Probably one of those pathetic Ferelden refugees. What is the world coming to? I heard one of them was living in a Hightown estate now! Some sort of bird name or something. The shame of this place! Refugees and commoner rising to the ranks of nobles! This would not be in Orlais!" The woman said filling me with anger. I hated that people viewed Hawke and the others as such. There wasn't a more noble woman than Hawke.

I quickly extracted myself from the angry woman who headed over to the confessionals and continued my search for Nerina and Bandit. I saw Elthina and started over to her. I hated to admit my problem, but I needed help.

"Sebastian. Just the man I was wanting to see. We have a bit of problem."

"About your office…" I started. She looked at me startled.

"What about my office?" She asked.

"Um…nothing. Right, so what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked brightly, hoping to cover the fact I was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes at me but shook her head.

"Have you looked at Andraste today?"

"No." I said slowly. "Why?"

"Just take a look and tell me if you notice something…wrong with the statue."

I slowly raised my eyes and then started. I slapped a hand over my face. "Sweet Maker! Is that…"

"Yes, it is." She sighed. She turned back to look at me. Though her mouth was frowning. Her eyes were smiling. "How do you think it got up there?"

"Um…" I said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why there would be a very large pair of women's smalls hanging on Andraste's head.

"Just…get them down from there. Then, find your darling charge." Elthina said with a sigh.

"And do what with them?" I asked frowning at them.

"Return them." She said and started off.

"How am I supposed to know who they belong to?" I said feeling my face heat up at the thought of even having to touch them much less return them to their ample owner. Sweet Maker, let them be a clean pair. Where had she gotten them? And what could she possibly have been thinking?

"Figure it out." Elthina said and turned to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed to the platform that would allow me to reach the smalls. Though that term seemed slightly ironic. I was hoping there would be some way to prove it wasn't Nerina, but there on the railing was a set of tiny smears, and a large set of paw prints. I froze as I realized how dangerous this was. Nerina had been standing on the railing. If Bandit hadn't been with her… I snatched the smalls down and quickly tucked them into my pouch. I would deal with the mess of finding their home later. Right now it was more important to find Nerina. I hadn't thought about the fact she might get hurt. I was rushing through the Chantry, praying they hadn't gotten out to city, when it all came to a screeching conclusion.

A roar sounded from somewhere in the vicinity of the confessional booth. The confessional door burst open, the Orlesian woman shrieking as she stumbled and fell. The door hit me and knocked me to my bum. The door a Brother or Sister should be in opened and smacked my head. The poor, or not so poor, Orlesian woman landed in a heap, her dress flying over her head to reveal her scantily clad bottom and an interesting tattoo. Wait…was that…a mabari?

Nerina popped out of the booth that the woman had come from smiling as the woman struggled to shove her dress down and turn over. Bandit came around from the door that had hit my head. He sat down beside me and cocked his head. He huffed what sounded suspiciously like a laugh as he appraised the scene.

"The outrage! I've never! Do you know who I am?" The woman screeched as she sat up. Nerina dodged her and bolted to me. She cowered behind me as I stood up and went to help the woman up. "I am the Comtesse De Launcet! My husband shall hear of this! The Divine shall hear of this!" The woman pointed to Nerina where she clung to my leg. "That demon child needs to be locked away!" Bandit took a menacing stance and growled.

"Now just a minute. Nerina isn't a demon child, my lady. There is no need to grow so upset. She is just a child who found a bit of mischief." I tried to sooth her.

"No need?" She shrieked causing a bit of a crowd to form around us. "I was giving my confess. To a dog! And this brat pops out from under the bench and roars at me!" I glanced at Nerina and Bandit who both looked a little chagrined. I fought not to smile at the thought of this fussy woman giving her confession to Bandit.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere. There are others here who are trying to pray." I said glancing at the crowd of spectators.

"There is nothing to discuss! I am leaving this dreadful excuse for a Chantry. The Divine will be hearing about this." The woman huffed and turned to leave, only to fall over again, revealing that her fancy Orlesian heels were tied together in a messy bow. I bit my lip to stop from laugh and quickly untied them. "I never!" The woman yelled and then raced out of the Chantry.

"Nerina, what were you thinking, child?" I asked as I knelt beside her. She looked up at me with tears in those big eyes of hers.

"It wasn't me, Unca Bastin."

"Nerina, you came out of the confessional."

"Yes, but I didn't tie her shoes together." She said her bottom lip sticking out and quivering.

"Then who did?" I asked worried about the look she had. Dear Maker, don't let her start crying. I didn't think I could bear it. Her tiny face and body were covered with mud and pie. Bandit wasn't much better.

"It was the dire bunnies." She said nodding.

"The dire bunnies?" I asked. Sister Ines had mentioned them as well.

She nodded solemnly. "They didn't like that screechy lady who said mean things about their Hawkey." Her little face turned fierce then. She looked just like her mother then.

"Well, it was a very bad thing for them to do. So long as they don't do it again, it will be alright." I said unable to scold her. She was far too cute. And I rather agreed that woman had it coming. I held my arms out to her and she rushed into them. I cuddled her to my chest and carried her back towards the dais. "Nerina, what were you doing climbing on the rails up there?" I asked pointing up by the statue.

"Hey! My wings are gone!" She said as she looked up at the statue.

"Wings?" I asked. She nodded.

"I found them. They were just right for me to wear as wings. I was going to show Bandit I could fly, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me off the railing and I lost them. They landed on that big lady's head, but Bandit wouldn't let me get them back." She said and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Sweetheart, you can't fly."

"Uh, huh!"

"Darling girl, you can't."

"But Mommy says I'm an angel and angels fly so I can fly too."

"She calls you that because she thinks you're like an angel. Not that you are actually one of them. People can't fly sweet girl." I said shaking my head.

"Huh." Was the only response I got.

"Why did you color the Grand Cleric's office?" I asked moving to sit with her in a quiet corner of the Chantry.

"She was nice to me. So I wanted to do something nice for her. Heard Hawkey saying how boring the walls were because it was all white and bare. So I made them pretty. I tried to find your room to make your walls pretty too, but all the rooms looked the same. So I made one wall pretty in each." She smiled at me sweetly. I rubbed my temple. Sweet Maker, the whole of the dormitories were colored. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Did I do a bad thing?" She asked.

I sighed as the lip was back out again. Added to it this time was the tucked chin and big eyes looking up at me. I decided right then that women must have been made by a demon. They were sent to Thedas to torment men. She was barely three and already had mastered the look that would tame the angriest man. "It wasn't right to do what you did, but your heart was in the right place. Maybe next time you want to decorate someone's walls, you could draw it on parchment instead of the walls."

She kissed my cheek noisily. Leaving a sticky residue behind. "Kay, Unca Bastin."

"Did you destroy the garden?" I asked.

"Nah, uh." She shook her head. "It was the dire bunnies. We tried to stop them, but they escaped."

"Let me guess. Into the kitchen?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Sure did. Almost had them too. But then that lady was screaming and scared them out of the room."

"So you chased them into the confessional?" I asked.

"No. Didn't know it was there until that lady came." She said tilting her head to the side in a stance of thoughtfulness that was almost the image of her mother.

"So why were you in the confessional?"

"We were playing. Bandit was being you. And I was being Hawkey. I would've been Mommy, but Mommy doesn't come to confession. She says she tells everyone her sins so she doesn't have to. She said Hawkey only confesses to you to torment you." I decided not to dwell on any of those thoughts.

"So what sins were you confessing, wee angel?" I asked.

She gave me an angry look. "I can't tell you that! I already confessed to Bandit."

"So you did. But Bandit isn't actually a Brother, you know."

"But he's won't tell anyone my secrets either. And he said I had to say an extra prayer for being naughty." Bandit barked. She sighed and rolled her eyes in a very Hawke like manner. "Alright two extra prayers." I had to work at not laughing. She really was a precious child. She couldn't help the trouble she got into.

"Sebastian? Can I speak with you a moment?" Elthina asked.

"I think you're in trouble." Nerina said watching me with big eyes.

"I think you may be right. Stay right here where I can see you, alright?" I waited for her to nod to me.

"Sebastian, I know that this was sort of sprung on you and you are doing the best you can, but I think it might be time to get some help. Or find her mother." Elthina said with a slightly stern face. Her eyes betrayed her merriment though.

"I'm guessing you saw your office now, huh?" I asked and hung my head.

"My office…oh, Maker preserve us. She colored it like she did the dorms, didn't she?" Elthina said and couldn't contain her laugh then.

"Sorry, Elthina. I really didn't realize how quickly she could cause problems."

"It's alright, Sebastian, but maybe someone else should be watching her."

"Unca Bastin?" Nerina called as she stood on the edge of the dais.

"Not right now, sweetheart. I'm speaking with the Grand Cleric." I turned back to Elthina. "I can handle it."

"Sebastian, you are good at many things. This, I'm afraid isn't one of them. Children are difficult. And you've never been around them."

"Unca Bastin!" Nerina said sounding a little bit frantic.

"Not right now, Nerina. I'll be there in a minute." I said and turned back to Elthina. "I've learned not to take my eyes off of her."

"Sebastian, your eyes are off of her." Elthina said looking wide eyed over at her. I turned and really looked then.

"Sweet Maker, Nerina! What did you do?" I demanded as I rushed to snatch her away from the railings as flames could be seen licking at the flags hanging on the front of the dais.

"I didn't mean to knock over the candle." Nerina said looking at me pitifully.

"Fire!" Yelled people from below. I grabbed Elthina's arm and lead her away from the flames. Bandit following behind us. "Hold her!" I said shoving Nerina into Elthina's arms while I rushed to help put out the flames.

A short time later the flames were put out. The damage was fairly small. All three flags burnt to ash. A table and some vases were also burnt. Smoke billowed through the space though. Sisters rushed around opening what windows and door could be opened. I made my way slowly back over to Elthina. She arched a brow at me as she handed me Nerina.

"I think I'll take Hawke up on taking Nerina to stay at her house." I said not making eye contact with the very angry Sisters standing around.

"I think that would be best." Elthina said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Orana? Bohdan?" I called as we entered the house. I quickly snagged Bandit's collar as he would have bolted. "Oh, no you don't. The last thing I need is for you two to trash Hawke's house as well. You are both getting a bath before you run wild."

"No bath!" Nerina squealed as Bandit began whining and dug his feet into the ground, making it difficult to get them to the stairs.

"Yes, bath. That's what happens when you chase dire bunnies through mud and pies." I said as Orana appeared from the kitchen.

"Master?" She asked bowing to me. I hated that after all this time the poor girl was still so frightened of us all and felt the need to act like a slave rather than the servant she was.

"Hawke said we could come over. I need to bath these rascals. Would you mind fixing us something to eat?"

"Right away, Master. Would you like me to bath Mistress Nerina?" She offered.

"I'll get it. I'll just throw them in the tub together."

"Master, Mistress doesn't bath Bandit here in the house." She said watching me nervously.

"I'm not Hawke. I'll manage." I smiled at her and drug my unruly bunch up the stairs. Nerina squirming and Bandit trying desperately not to budge.

I finally managed to get them into the bathing chamber and shut the door. I quickly began working on drawing a bath, thankful for Hawke's magical family who had worked out a way to make the water instantly hot. Saved me trying to haul buckets up the stairs while my two hooligans tried to escape. I scooped up Nerina and put her in the water. I then turned back to Bandit.

"Come on, Bandit. Be a good boy and get in the water." Bandit whimpered and backed away.

"Come on Bandit! It's fun!" Nerina squealed and splashed water at us, quickly soaking the towels and floor.

"Nerina, stop splashing, sweetie." I said and snagged Bandit by the collar. I drug him towards the tug. "Come on, boy. It won't be so bad. Then you won't be sticky anymore." I said trying to heave the heavy mabari into the tub.

Why I thought I could really manage to manhandle a dog who weighed as much as me, I wasn't sure. But just as I thought I had the upper hand that blasted dog, gave and leapt in the tub, taking me with him. Our combined weight made Nerina's splashing seem like a sprinkle. I sat up and looked at the dog angrily.

"That's not funny." I said as the dog and Nerina giggled. I looked up as Nerina scrambled from the tub. "Nerina, what are you doing?" I lunged for her, but missed, falling back in the tub.

"We need bubbles!" She said and dumped the entire bottle of the expensive Orlesian scented bubbles that Hawke seemed to like so much.

Bandit used that moment to try and scramble from the tub. I grabbed him and managed to keep him in, but our splashing around stirred up the bubbles into a rather large amount of foam. Nerina squealed with delight and leapt into the tub. I grabbed her letting go of Bandit. Orana chose that unfortunate moment to open the door. Bandit used the fact my hands were full of a squirming girl to his advantage and bolted, knocking Orana down in the process.

"Oh!" Orana cried landing in a heap on the floor. Water that had spilt on the floor wetting her dress. I struggled to get out of the slippery tub, slipping and sliding as I hurried to go after Bandit before he could leave muddy, sticky, and wet suds all over the house. I thrust squealing Nerina at Orana.

"Watch her." I ordered and ran after Bandit who was running circles on Hawke's bed. She was going to kill me. I leapt at him, but he expected my move and ran. I scrambled across the bed, leaving a wet trail of suds as I ran after him. I managed to tackle him before he gained the stairs. I was wrestling him back into the bathing chamber when a streaking Nerina ran past me. Orana hot on her heels.

I couldn't help but sit down and laugh at the sight. Nerina's hands were thrown back over her head running as fast as her little legs would carry her, yelling woohoo at the top of her lungs. Bandit took that moment to decide to join the chase. I finally managed to snatch him as Orana finally managed to grab Nerina. She handed her back to me.

I had Nerina under one arm, her kicking and squealing and dragging Bandit with the other when I heard the quiet throat clearing coming from the foyer. I turned worried that I was going to be busted by Hawke, but was relieved to see it was Bohdan and Sandal.

"Is there something we can help you with, Serah?" Bohdan asked. I could tell he was trying to refrain from laughing.

"I've got this under control." I all but snarled at him.

He arched a brow at me and chuckled. "I can see that. Might I make a small suggestion?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Mistress normally takes him to the coast or docks to bath him. Throws some sticks for him to chase. Works much easier. Why don't you let me and Sandal take him. We'll get him all cleaned up. Then you can manage little Nerina." I glanced down at the dog and squirming girl.

"Fine." I sighed. "Be careful, and thank you." I said releasing Bandit who bolted down the stairs. Sandal bounced from foot to foot barking at the dog.

"We will be back soon." Bohdan said with a wave.

"Now for you and then to clean up this mess before Auntie Hawke gets back." I said to Nerina who hugged me.

"I like bubbles." She said laughing.

"And making messes." I said smiling at her. She was far too charming to resist as she smiled at me almost coyly. It was a look I had seen her mother use countless times. When I thought of it, Hawke did too. Damn women working us poor foolish men. We would never win against the powers of women.

Bathing just Nerina was much easier. Even with the far too slick tub I had to empty three times to rinse all the suds out of it and off of her. And in my dripping armor. I sighed as I looked at the mess I was and the bathing chamber was. At least my armor didn't bear the sticky finger prints anymore. I managed to find some clean clothes for Nerina. She stayed her with Hawke often it seemed as Nerina pointed out a chest that had her stuff in it.

"Nerina, I want you to go and stay with Orana while I clean all this up, alright?" I asked. She nodded and kissed my cheek before running off. I sighed and went to mop up the bathing chamber. I finally had it set to as right as I could when I heard the scream and crash. I rushed from the room and heard, added to Orana's scream, Nerina's frantic yelling of my name.

"Unca Bastin!" She yelled. I rushed out of Hawke's room and spotted Orana looking up at the ceiling over to the side from Hawke's room. I turned slowly, worriedly noticing that the chandelier wasn't hanging by the railing anymore.

"Sweet Maker, Nerina!" I yelled and rushed to the corner of the upper floor. Nerina was hanging from the rope used to raise and lower the chandelier. "Hold on!"

"Can't! Too slippery." She said looking down at me. Her eyes full of fear.

"I'll catch you, angel. Just drop to me." I said moving into position.

Her fear was replaced with something else then. My heart caught in my throat. Her eyes were full of unquestioning trust. I said I would catch her and she trusted me to do just that. It was a powerful feeling. I swore I wouldn't let this little darling down. Now or ever. She released the rope and screamed as she fell. Orana did as well. But I was ready and caught her. I held her close, my heart hammering.

"What were you thinking, my wee angel?" I asked pulling her back to look at her. She looked guilty and her eyes filled with tears.

"I was being a pirate. I saw Hawkey's dagger and cut the rope so I could fly across the room. Only I didn't go flying I went up."

"Hawke's dagger? You had Hawke's dagger?" I said clutching her tightly to me. Maker this child was going to be the death of me.

"Uh, huh. Dropped it. It landed on the desk. Am I in trouble?" She asked.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes against the lip quiver. Maker save us all from adorable girls. "No, angel girl, but Uncle Sebastian will be if you keep it up. Why don't you go with Orana now and get something to eat? I'll put up the dagger and chandelier. Then I'll read you a story until your mommy comes for you." She nodded and skipped to Orana. All the fear gone now that the ordeal was over. Orana gave me a shaky smile.

"I'll watch her closely." She promised. I nodded and moved to find something tall enough that I could reach the chandelier rope. I finally managed to hoist it back up. I couldn't tell if it was too high or not. But Hawke did complain of Sandal swinging from it. So maybe higher would be alright. I then went to find the dagger, praying it was alright.

It was a special dagger. Not worth anything in coin, but in memory it was everything to Hawke. It was the last blade her father had given her before he died. She had used it to kill the ogre as they fled Ferelden. I sighed as I saw it buried in her writing desk. I worked the knife free. Maybe she wouldn't notice the hole it made. I took a deep breath and examined the blade. It was whole and undamaged. I was going to walk away from today alive. I put the knife up and went to gather back my wee angel. Bohdan and Sandal returned with a squeaky clean Bandit.

The three of us curled up in the study waiting for Hawke and Isabela to return. I read until Nerina finally drifted to sleep. I sat the book down and stroked the tiny head laying on my chest. She was definitely a handful. But what a wonderful little handful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hawke**

We had hurried, but as normal with my companions, nothing was easy. So it was late by the time we got back to Kirkwall. I turned to Isabela after the others had parted ways.

"Do you think they're still at the Chantry?" I asked.

"Knowing my Nerina? No. I'll be surprised if the Chantry is still standing." Isabela laughed and shook her head. The smile she had lit up her face. Having Nerina had softened Isabela. She was still gruff and crude. And without a doubt one of my toughest companions, but there was a mellowing to her. And she was a great mother. Nerina was the handful I warned Sebastian about, but it wasn't out of malice. She was far too smart and imaginative. She got bored easily. She couldn't help the trouble she got up to. Merrill had commented one time about her being far too much like Isabela and myself. It was true. We were both good at finding trouble. Seemed it ran in the family.

The Chantry was still standing, but it had taken a pounding. We listened to the tales trying not to crack up. Only Elthina seemed to find any humor in the situation. I was fairly certain that Nerina wouldn't be staying with Uncle Sebastian again anytime soon.

We hurried through Kirkwall to my home. I expected to find chaos, but all was quiet. The main hall looked fine. Maybe it had gone better here. We crept through the quiet house and finally found them in the study.

The sight of Sebastian asleep in the large chair, his head resting on one hand, Nerina curled up in his lap, Bandit curled at his feet, warmed my heart and filled it with a strange longing. The fire was crackling behind them beautifully. The sight screamed home.

"Ah! Isn't that just the cutest thing? I think my little angel wore him out." Isabela smiled at me as we leaned in the doorframe of my study.

"To say the least. You did see and hear all that at the Chantry." I whispered back. She smiled more.

"Just giving him a taste of life outside of the Chantry. I've seen the way he watches you. Thought this would be a good way to show him what he's missing."

"Or make him realize what he's not." I smiled at her.

"True. She is…"

"A little darling. She can't help it if she finds trouble. She means well. She reminds me of Carver when he was her age." I said and didn't miss the slightly guilty look of Isabela. I knew they all thought I was clueless about it, but I wasn't. I knew. I was just waiting for her to actually admit it.

"I suppose I should…oh, Andraste's flaming…" Isabela stopped as she moved over to them. She looked back up at me with an amused look. I moved closer and covered my mouth to keep the laugh in.

The entire left side of Sebastian's face and neck was covered in ink. It looked like a three year old version of the Dalish tattoos. They were surprisingly good. I moved closer to look at them and swallowed another laugh. There was even a curled up half-mustache and heavy eyeliner along his one eye.

"Wait…is that…" I trailed off as Isabela sneakily snatched the strange garment that he seemed to be using as a small blanket. Isabela held up the large women's smalls and smiled widely at me.

"Well, Hawke, now we know why he hasn't come after you yet. You aren't his type." She whispered to me with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Isabela!" I hissed and snatched them from her.

"Sebastian likes big butts and he cannot lie." She laughed.

Just then Nerina's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She smiled at us and then put her tiny finger to her lip. "Shush. Unca Bastin sleeping."

"I see this, sweetie. Did you have a good time?" I asked crouching down to her. She nodded and petted Sebastian's arm. "Rina, did you get into Uncle Anders' ink again?" I asked spotting the discarded quill resting on Sebastian's chest. I sure hoped ink would come off of his fancy armor.

"I made him pretties." She smiled at her work. "Like Mer's."

"You sure did, Angel. Ready to go home?" Isabela asked her. She nodded and placed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, waking him up in the process. He started when he saw us.

"Oh, you got in. We were…"

"Taking a nap." I smiled.

"Um…well…we were reading a story." He said sheepishly.

Isabela took her and smirked at Sebastian. "How was it?"

"She was a wee angel." He answered smiling as Nerina beamed at him.

"So you had no trouble?" I asked cutting my eyes to Isabela. He had no clue we knew all about the things that had gone on at the Chantry.

"Not a bit." He smiled at me and stretched.

"On that note, I'm going to take her home now. Say goodnight to Uncle Sebastian and Auntie Hawke, Rina." Isabela said moving them to the door. Nerina smiled at us and blew two kisses.

"Night! I wuv you, Unca Bastin. Wuv you, Hawkey."

"Night angel girl." I called and laughed at the look on Sebastian's face. "You look tired."

"I'm a wee bit tired." He nodded. "You know, Hawke, she's a sweet child. Maybe you just can't handle her properly."

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked deciding then not to tell him about the drawings on his face. And I quickly hung the smalls from his back, acting as if I was patting him.

"You just have to know kids." He answered with a nod.

"Well then I suppose next time I'm watching her I'll just have to bring her to you."

"Well…maybe I could come and help you. Here. Or we could take a trip to the coast. I bet she would love watching the ships." He hedged.

"That sounds like a plan, Sebastian. Thank you for watching her." I said and started up the stairs. I paused and eyed the chandelier. It seemed to be hanging a bit higher than normal. Maybe it was just my imagination. I shrugged and continued on to my room. I gasped as I saw my sopping wet bed and floor. I whirled around to find Sebastian trying to sneak out. "SEBASTIAN!" I shouted.

"Damn! I knew I forgot about something." He muttered. "Gotta go!" He called and disappeared into the night. I let him go. It was going to be fitting enough punishment when he finally realized he had a pair of smalls on his back and half his face covered in a child's version of Dalish tattoos. No problems with the wee angel my arse!


End file.
